


Un secreto

by Agatha_colors



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Homoerotica, Jared - Freeform, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Spnfam, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, jensen - Freeform, misha - Freeform, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha_colors/pseuds/Agatha_colors
Summary: Donde Dean y Sam están tratando de cazar a una diosa, pero ella tiene a Sam entre sus manos y solo quiere una cosa para ayudarle: Un secreto de Dean.





	

Sumario: Donde Dean necesita hacer un trato con una Diosa para salvar a Sam, ell lo único que le pide es saber de quien esta enamorado...

 

\- ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? - Mire a Sam de reojo, estaba afirmado en el impala casi a punto de desmayarse y yo me hacia él difícil por un estúpido secreto, mire a la "diosa" - ¿Que ganas tú con un secreto? - Le escupí, ella se rio en mi cara -Eso es mi asunto... En lo que concierne a ti solo dame tu secreto y te daré lo que necesitas...- Sam negó con un movimiento de cabeza, no sabía si seguía teniendo sus cinco sentidos aún, no podía decirme que era una horrible idea de otra manera y aunque pudiera yo no iba a arriesgar su vida por unas palabras; era más barato de lo que había pensado que sería de todos modos -Bien ¿Algo en específico? ¿Vergonzoso quizás? - Ella negó riendo, con esos ojos purpura brillantes, escudriñándome el alma -No, me gustan de un tipo en específico... ¿Qué tal va el amor, Winchester? - Me carcajee negando mientras repasaba mi labio con la punta de mi lengua y le mire -Jamás me eh enamorado, no tendrás suerte por ahí. Ve buscando otra cosa- Ella se paró a mi espalda, me rodeaba como los buitres a un pedazo de carne... Si tan solo pudiera tomar la estaca, ella pareció leer mi mente y la alejo aún más, solo con la vista en ella: llamando mi atención -Hueles a amor, apestas a corazón roto... Ese secreto es el que quiero-

-Ya eh dicho que no es-

-Sí, y eso es lo que lo hace divertido que ni siquiera quieras oírlo tú- Me coloco una mano en el hombro y me la sacudí como si fuera polvo, no quería sus ponzoñosas manos en mi cuando sabia sobre que estaba hablando; mire a Sam que comenzaba a coger un color azul -Vamos, Dean ¿Nadie que te haga sentir mejor? - Sonrió agitando su mano y de pronto sentí mi pecho agitarse- ¿Qué aceleré tu respiración? ¿Qué te quite el habla solo con pronunciar tu nombre? – Mi boca se secó y como si mi lengua se hubiese dormido no pude hablar, ella siguió, aun rodeándome como a un animal - ¿Quién te hace sentir un ángel, Dean Winchester? - Realmente esperaba que Sam estuviera tan preocupado de sí mismo como para no haber oído porque habría entendido la indirecta en segundos, yo trague pesado intentando sonreír -Pues si ya lo sabes no es tan secreto...-

-Es mi trabajo conocer todos los hilos rojos del mundo... Incluso los que van de la tierra al cielo, pero dilo... Hazme feliz- Sacudí la cabeza incrédula, lo sabía, pero lo había sepultado junto con las cosas que jamás necesitaría decir en voz alta y ella hablaba de hilos rojos -Vamos, solo son cuatro palabras y tu hermano volverá a estar como un bebé... - Se detuvo entonces, frente a mi esperando mi parte del guion -Estoy enamorado de Castiel...- Mencione, su sonrisa duro lo que un suspiro en frente mío cuando lanzo un tipo de luz clara hasta Sam y desapareció.

***

-Odio, realmente odio a todo lo que se haga llamar dioses...- Murmure dentro del impala, Sam miraba por la ventana mordisqueándose el costado del índice intentando emitir algún tipo de sonrisa -Se nos ha escapado y ¿Nos vamos? -

-Acabas de casi medio morir, necesitas descansar...- Le conteste encendiendo la radio, él la apago dos segundos después - ¿O quieres asegurarte que no le ha hecho nada a Cas? - Bien, mis esperanzas de que hubiese estado lo suficientemente medio muerto para no oírme se iban a la basura -Pudiste decirme que no estabas tan muerto y habría tomado la estaca...-

-Dean...-

\- ¿Qué Sam? ¿Quieres hacer de esto una plática sobre nuestros sentimientos? - Me dio esa mirada de chica protagonista en un drama adolecente -Tus sentimientos, Dean, tus sentimientos por nuestro amigo Cas...- 

\- ¿No quieres llamarlo y contarle, también? - Tome mi teléfono y se lo extendí con una sonrisa, la pantalla se ilumino mostrando el apodo de "Bebé llamando"; tan oportuno y él iba a tomarlo, pero lo retire antes. Estaba loco -Hey, Cas ¿Estas bien? - Sam intentaba decir algo asique detuve el auto a un costado de la carretera y le coloque la mano en la boca "Si... Estoy bien, Dean ¿Debería estar mal?" -Ni te imaginas...- Susurré, Sam accedió a callarse con la vista y yo volví a encender el auto "¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Encontraron a la diosa?" -No, bueno si, pero la perdimos... Una larga historia ¿Para qué llamabas? - "Solo quería saber si necesitaban ayuda..." y corto, genial, tan raro como siempre. 

Si, Dean Winchester enamorado del raro y no al revés. Sam preparaba su siguiente bomba asique lo calle -Sam, hoy no, por favor... Mañana, después de un café y la segunda cerveza dirás todo lo raro, desleal o como sea que te parezca esto... pero mañana- Pensé que no aceptaría, pero al contrario pareció acceder de buena manera callándose el resto del viaje, ojalá siguiera así llegando donde Cas, aunque pensándolo bien, podría decirle todo lo que había pasado y nuestro amigo ángel no caería.

Cuando llegamos al motel Castiel estaba sentado frente a la televisión viendo un documental de insectos, yo tire las llaves sobre la mesa nada más entrar y él nos lanzó una pregunta de esas sin aviso, sin un saludo, como si hubiese estado esperando todo este tiempo a que llegáramos para hacerla - ¿No creen que los insectos son maravillosos? Como trabajan a pequeña escala afectando a todo el mundo...- 

-Increíble, Cas, y si, hola estamos muy bien, gracias...- Refunfuñe, insectos... Creía que un par de insectos eran maravillosos y yo pasaba por delante sin pena ni gloria. Sam asintió pasando al baño como si aún estuviera escapando de algo, me senté en el sofá quitándole el control al ojiazul para buscar algo bueno, Cas no reclamo y solo espero con la vista atenta en la pantalla que colocaría yo - ¿No vas a extrañar tus insectos? - 

-No, ya vi suficiente, puedes ver tú también... - Sentí la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo, y sentía aún más la vista de Sam clavándose en mi nuca como si el documental a examinar ahora fuera yo, pero no quería discutir la situación frente a Castiel asique le ignore dejando una película de soldados - ¿Y vas a quedarte a dormir? - 

-Yo no duermo, Dean...- 

-Bueno ¿Te quedaras recostado en mute sobre el sofá esta noche? - Él asintió, yo asentí también, pero para mí mala suerte no era el único en percatarse de la mirada de Sam y a diferencia mía, Cas no sabía ignorar su curiosidad - ¿Pasa algo, Sam? - Tanteo terreno - ¿Ustedes pelearon? – Mi hermanito menor, alias el rey de la disimulación se colocó tan nervioso que intentando fingir que leía unas carpetas las tiro por completo al suelo, Castiel me miro a mí y yo levante una mano -Eso no es genética... Voy a dormir- Probablemente la vida sería más fácil de llevar ahora si me muriera. -¿En el sofá con Cas?- Ahora. -El sofá es muy pequeño para los dos, puedo cuidarte el sueño en tu cama, Dean- Por favor.

***

Al despertar me alegre de ver que al menos Cas no estaba, ahora el que sería mirado como un experimento seria solo yo, pero conviviendo toda mi vida con Sam podía sobrevivir a eso -Buenos días, Sammy...- Me coloco un café en las manos sin preguntar nada apenas entre a lo que podíamos llamar cocina en aquel cuarto, solo alcance a hacer una mueca dándole un sorbo mientras me sentaba a la mesa. Me extendió una caja de seis donas, de mis favoritas y pude ver una cerveza fría brillando en el borde de la mesa; el me seguía mirando atento con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho -No estaba siendo literal ayer, no tienes que portarte como Cas cuando digo que mataría por un pie- Sam carraspeo, bien, hablando del asunto. Tome un largo sorbo de café porque sabía que esto sería largo, pero yo no iba a cortarme por lo que había pasado, sí, me gustaba Castiel ¿Y qué? Era un caso perdido, no era como que en dos horas estaría lanzando purpurina por el culo y cantando los éxitos de Lady Gaga. 

Solo era una cosa, un chico en treinta años de vida... Eso no arruinaba mi historial de exitosas conquistas.

-Dispara, Sammy, soy todo oídos...- Ni siquiera se tomó su tiempo, estaba seguro que había estado esperando desde ayer medio muriendo este momento ¿Por qué eligió leyes si tiene vocación de loquero? -Quiero que hables tu... Estás enamorado, de Cas ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste nada? - 

\- ¿Escuchaste la parte en que ella dijo secreto o no? -

-Dean...-

-Es Cas, Sammy, no hay nadie que este menos orgulloso de esto que yo... Y no porque sea hombre, que igual si, puedo con eso... -

\- ¿Puedes con eso? - Y se alteró, era mi momento para coger la cerveza por que el café no iba a ser suficiente -Sabia que eventualmente se te acabarían las chicas, Dean, y que probablemente terminarías en algún retorcido lugar de depravación- Alguna parte de mí se sentía insultado, pero no estaba muy seguro de cual asique no le quite la razón, él siguió – pero ¿Cas? Esto es bajo incluso para ti...-

-Oye, oye, baja una revolución el tipo es raro, pero no tiene exactamente el perfil de "depravación" a lo mucho se ha acostado con una persona en su vida...- 

\- ¡Exactamente por eso! Es demasiado bueno, no tiene perversión, ni deseos extraños, el ve la porno por el argumento, por Dios, es un ángel – Me quedo mirando a los ojos mientras yo sorbía el ultimo rastrojo de café - ¿Es que acaso no se ha corrompido lo suficiente por ti?- Deje el vaso sobre la mesa vacío y tome otra dona, hable con la boca llena -No sé de qué estás hablando, Cas no tiene idea ni la tendrá...- Ahora el sorprendido parecía él, se pasó la mano por el cabello mirándome incrédulo -¿No se lo has dicho?- Me sacudí las manos sonriendo -Es un ángel, Sam... ¿Por qué se lo diría?- Mi hermanito rebuzno con algún amago de risa -Porque también es Cas, lo eh visto dar su vida por ti desde que lo conocemos...- Abrí la boca para preguntar dónde había quedado el tipo de hace dos minutos que defendía la honra de nuestro amigo a capa y espada pero me detuve, no lo entendía pero ni quería entenderlo tampoco -Exacto, lo eh visto hacer eso también... Hacer cualquier cosa que yo le pida, incluso fingir que siente algo por mi si cree que eso me hará feliz...- Eso pareció encender la ampolleta de mi hermano lo suficiente para que al fin se callara pero no por mucho, basto que me levantara en dirección al baño para volver a oírlo -De verdad le quieres, tanto que prefieres negarte toda esperanza a que te haga una falsa... - Levante la mano ya desgastado -Mira, Sam, sé que a ti te hace especial ilusión este descubrimiento sobre mi pequeña rendija de curiosidad sexual masculina temporal –

\- ¿Curiosidad sexual masculina temporal? - Asentí sin querer darle más vueltas -Y sobre que sea por Cas, pero a mí no, no hay nada de alentador en esta... atracción-

\- ¿Atracción? -

\- ¿Vas a seguir repitiendo todo lo que digo? - Él negó cerrando la boca y yo pude seguir -Solo olvida este tema, como si nunca hubiese pasado, Castiel no tiene idea y es mejor que siga así... Como tu dijiste, ya le eh corrompido suficiente para todos los años de vida que le quedan y no agregaremos esta incómoda situación a la lista ¿Bien? - 

-Bien...- 

***

Los siguientes días habían sido más difíciles de lo que había imaginado, Castiel, como era frecuente en el había desaparecido un par de días que habían sido los más fáciles, pero ahora, tenerle cerca me estaba torturando y no en el sentido romántico de la palabra, si no literalmente. 

Ahora sabia para que había querido mi secreto aquella diosa e iba a matarla. 

Durante el día tenia alucinaciones, cada vez que veía a Cas mi mente entraba en algún tipo de piloto automático dándole rienda suelta a mis fantasías, claro está que yo no sabía que eran falsas hasta despertarme de ellas con la mirada asustada de Castiel. 

Por la noche a la inversa, pesadillas tan reales que hacían que quisiera sacarme los ojos... Viendo como mataba a Cas, como lo torturaba sin poder detenerme.

Yo no iba a matar a la maldita, iba a desmembrarla viva. 

\- ¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? - Sus ojos azules a menos de diez centímetros de mí, me aleje de golpe algo asustado -Cas, espacio personal ¿Recuerdas? - Él se alejó avergonzado entonces, yo me relaje al tener algo más de libertad para respirar - ¿Qué decían? - 

-Tenemos un caso ¿Seguro estas bien? - Interrogo Sam, yo sacudí la cabeza -Lo estaré cuando dejen de preguntarme ¿Cas puedes ir por algo a la maquina? - Interrogue, él nos miró a ambos con algo de decepción -Entiendo, necesitan hablar a solas... Volveré en diez minutos- Le sonreí irónicamente y no hable hasta no ver la puerta cerrada por fuera, Sam me quedo mirando con el entrecejo arrugado - ¿Qué pasa? -

-Me está matando...- Sam miro a la puerta nuevamente, yo rodé los ojos suspirando -No, Cas, idiota, la diosa que dejamos escapar... Ya se para que quería mi secreto- Sammy sacudió la cabeza sonriendo -Para alimentarse, es una diosa que se alimenta de secretos ¿Recuerdas? -

-No exactamente...- Tome una pausa para explicar mi punto -Me está torturando, realmente torturando...- Él pareció más interesado entonces mirándome con atención - ¿Es por lo que no has estado durmiendo? - 

-Exacto, tengo alucinaciones... con Cas, de día son felices, puedo manejarlas, pero de noche... Es horrible, tenemos que encontrarla y terminar el asunto- La puerta se abrió, Cas entro con una bolsa de botanas encendiendo la televisión - ¿Y los diez minutos, amigo? - Interrogue, él me sonrió de lado, como hacia a veces -No me gusta cuando me llamas amigo...- 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te digo entonces? ¿Señor Ángel? - Se acercó entonces dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa, quedando frente a mí con esos perfectos ojos azules, tan oscuros y puros mirándome -Puedes decirme como quieras, pero agrega el "Mío"- Mi boca se abrió en un pequeño jadeo, mire a Sam que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo mirándole - ¿Estas bien, Cas? - Sentí sus manos en mi mejilla haciendo que se me secara la boca, estaba tan cerca, demasiado cerca incluso para él y entonces se terminó de acercar. - ¿Castiel que estas ha? - Sus labios sobre los míos, perfectos, pero no podía sentirlos, los veía tan cerca pero no los sentía por que no eran reales. Sacudí la cabeza incrédula de que todo se esfumara delante de mis ojos, Cas aún estaba ahí, pero en la puerta mirándome sin entender nada y yo solo medio sonreí - ¿Qué hice? - Interrogue a Sam que estaba a mi lado, me miro abriendo la boca -Solo te quedaste pegado unos minutos...- Asentí, en situaciones así, cuando no estaba preparado para la alucinación, estas, las felices eran menos manejables que las pesadillas porque eran una pesadilla peor en si... Estaba ahí, tan cerca de ser feliz y desaparecía. 

Toda una novedad en mi vida, sí. 

\- ¿Dónde quede? - Volví a preguntar a Sam que balbuceo -No importa, ya vi suficiente... Tenemos que matarla- Accedió él, yo asentí sin mucho más que decir, deje la cerveza al ver a Castiel encender la televisión con esa sonrisa inocente de siempre -o podrías solo decirle lo que está pasando...- Señalo al ángel con un movimiento de cabeza, yo sacudí la mía tomando mi chaqueta -Piénsalo, Dean, si es sobre él quizás podría ayudarte...-

-La única ayuda que necesito es a esa perra muerta- Sentencie, saliendo de allí -Iré a dar una vuelta...- 

***

Me emborrache hasta no dar más, si las pesadillas volvían esta noche yo estaría como una cuba, lo suficiente para no recordarlas. Me tropecé un par de veces al intentar salir del auto y terminé siendo sujetado por alguien - ¿Estas bien? - Esa voz, cerré los ojos por reflejo, no quería verlo, quería solo unos cinco minutos de paz en donde no pensaba en él ni en nada que lo incluyera, pero ahí estaba, siendo, como siempre, el que me cuidaba de mí mismo. -Castiel, vete...-

-No puedes llegar solo a dentro... No en este estado- Yo seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, aun así, no sabía si las palabras que escuchaba ahora mismo eran de él u otra de mis fantasías -Pues dormiré en el auto ¿Qué tal eso? - No supo que cara habrá puesto, pero después de largos segundos hablo de nuevo -Entonces te ayudare a recostarte aquí... - Me tomo con un brazo a través de mi cintura y abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, me llevo con cuidado hasta recostarme en él y se quedó sobre mí, entonces no pude solo no abrir los ojos; su cuerpo estaba a gatas enzima mío con la excusa de que quería ayudarme, entonces supe que era mi fantasía y no el verdadero Cas ¿Qué importaba entonces? -Bésame ya, no te quedes mirando así...- Tuvo esa expresión confusa que solo mi Cas tendría en esa situación, al menos mi imaginación estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ahora mismo - ¿Quieres que te bese como así? - Beso mi mejilla titubeante, como si fuera la cosa más vergonzosa del mundo. Al menos esta fantasía era realista, un verdadero Cas y no uno lleno de personalidad a punto de atacarme... Una verdadera ilusión perfecta. -No, idiota, un beso real... Así- Le tire de la gabardina vieja y café hasta mi boca, una de sus rodillas avanzo lo suficiente. Esta vez sí sentí el beso, lo áspero que estaban sus labios, como chocaban nuestros dientes en un mal movimiento, como si estuviera nervioso, tan real que me dolía incluso cuando creía que lo estaba disfrutando. Sacudí esa idea de mi cabeza, era mi fantasía, no le hacía daño a nadie si la disfrutaba un poco, repase con mi lengua sus labios intentando incitarle a más y como un niño curioso de un juguete nuevo obedeció, no se resistió como siempre pensé que sería con Castiel, él no sabía decirme que no; en nada, ni siquiera esto. Pasé mis manos por dentro de la gabardina, tocando su cuerpo sobre la ropa, reconociendo los músculos que recorrí mas de un par de veces con la vista mientras él inocentemente se vestía en frente mío, seguí desabotonando su camisa con pérdidas de botones, no me importaba. Era una fantasía que se esfumaría en cualquier momento y quería llegar al final, quería soñar en grande antes que me lo quitaran, el sabor de su boca y el color más azul de sus ojos. Sus manos no se movían, parecía estar congelado sobre mi asique tome una de ellas y la deje bajo mi camiseta, en mi torso y aunque la sentí tiritar sobre mi piel no era real porque me entendió, me recorrió con sus yemas y la palma de su mano extendida, abarcando todo el costado de mi cuerpo, apretando con algo de fuerza cada vez que yo mordisqueaba sus labios, soltando un pequeño suspiro en mi boca - ¿Te gusta? - 

-Todo lo que haces me gusta...- Me contesto, yo sonreí con lo complaciente que podía ser mi subconsciente conmigo mismo cuando sabía que podría torturarme con ello luego. Lo tome todo, sus labios en los míos, en mi cuello, el sabor de su piel en cada lugar de su cuerpo y sobre todo sus gemidos, los gemidos de mi nombre mientras le tocaba... Puede que Cas tuviera prohibida la entrada al cielo, pero no lo necesitaba, tenía el maldito cielo en esa boca. 

Tal como lo prefije, cuando desperté todo lo que tenía era una botella de cerveza, mi ropa mal puesta en el asiento trasero y el mal sabor de boca, me recordaba perfectamente embistiendo en él, el sudor de su frente, los ojos idos, sus manos rasguñando, murmurando que no parara... Recordaba todo lo que mi propia mente había hecho conmigo. 

Ahora si iba a matar a esa maldita perra.

***

-Es un hechizo de invocación, no puede fallar... Una vez aquí o tendrá que devolverte tu secreto y la mataremos, o la mataremos- Sonreí junto con Sam que hacia los preparativos, lo único que quería era la cabeza de esa perra en el suelo. Mire a Cas que parecía realmente en otro mundo (Tan poco común en él) -¿Tu que tienes?- Interrogue algo pesado, la verdad no sabia como hablar con él ahora mismo sin sentirme mal por haberle usado para mi propia masturbación anoche, el me miro como si fuera un fantasma -¿Qué? ¿Yo? Nada, nada ¿Qué podría tener? No tengo nada, nunca tengo nada...- A pasos acelerados salió del lugar excusándose con algo que no entendí, mire a Sam anonadado -¿No está algo extraño?-

-¿Castiel? ¿El ángel asocial con un fetiche por las gabardinas? ¿Él que es nuestro amigo? ¿Ese Cas? No, para nada...- Rodé los ojos -Sabes a lo que me refiero, más raro de lo normal...- Sammy miro por la puerta que se había ido como si fuera a darle alguna respuesta -Solo es Cas siendo Cas, te preocupas demasiado... y luego quieres que no sospeche- 

-Él no sospecharía incluso si lo besara ahora mismo...- Eso me dio la razón y comenzó el hechizo. La perra apareció frente a nosotros con esa sonrisa triunfal, me miro como si no se lo esperara - ¿Tu? Creí que ya había arreglado todo con tu hermano...- Miro a Sam buscando algo mal, yo tomé la estaca por dentro de mi chaqueta, le sonreí tan pesado como podía -Sabes perfectamente que el problema no es mi hermano, es mi secreto...- Entonces se rio, examinándome - ¿Las alucinaciones? Creí que eran un regalo, tu situación es algo patética... Los ángeles no sienten amor- 

-Eso ya lo sé, pero tu estúpido regalo no lo necesito... Devuélveme mi secreto- Entonces Castiel entro al bunker, en silencio mirando a la diosa tan sorprendido como de muchas cosas -Castiel, vete...- Susurre, pero pareció no oírme, Sam no dijo nada, ambos teníamos vigilada a la perra - ¿Tu secreto? ¿Y si no lo hago? -

-Pues veras...- Saque una estaca -Te mueres – Eso pareció molestarla, pero una milésima de segundo después estaba mirando a Castiel en el fondo del lugar - ¿Tu eres Castiel, el ángel, ¿no? Me han hablado de ti – Trague saliva, Cas no le contesto y solo la quedo mirando dudativo, sin entender que estaba pasando. Teníamos a la diosa del amor para matarla y él no caía sobre que le habían hablado. -El que prefiere a estos humanos que al cielo... Aun mejor, a un humano en específico – Me señalo, yo sonreí irónicamente -Gracias – Castiel dio un par de pasos hasta ella - ¿Qué le hiciste a Dean? - 

-Cumplí sus mejores fantasías ¿Quieres ver? - 

\- ¡No! - Sam grito conmigo mientras íbamos junto a cogerla, pero nos lanzó lejos en dos segundos, Cas fue el único que estaba cerca y ella solo le toco la frente, por los colores que le subieron al rostro claramente estaba viendo todo lo que yo había visto estos días. Yo la mataba. -Cas, no es lo que parece...- Él no pareció darle importancia a lo que decía - ¿Por qué las pesadillas? Eres la diosa del amor, no deberías torturarlo con eso...-

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo sería divertido un amor no correspondido? - Sonrió socarrona, entonces en un visto y no visto la estaca de madera se le clavo en el pecho, sus ojos se iluminaron de golpe y de a poco fueron apagando el purpura. 

Genial, la maldita estaba muerta pero no se había llevado mi secreto con ella. 

***

Sam iba conduciendo, yo no sabía si quiera como mirar a Cas que tampoco decía nada, actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado... Como si no importara, tal como me lo temía. No entendía los sentimientos humanos, eso era un hecho y solo había visto la maldad de la tortura con las pesadillas -Cas...- Murmure, Sam se tensó, estaba claro que no quería estar en medio de esa conversación, pero yo tampoco quería tenerla a solas con el ángel pánfilo que teníamos por amigo - ¿Si, Dean? -

\- ¿Qué viste? - Lo vi atravesó del espejo retrovisor titubear un poco -Solo cosas, no tienen importancia... Está muerta – 

-Sí y yo también – Cerré el tema sabiendo que él no entendía nada de lo que había visto -Solo discúlpame por la ultima fantasía, de anoche... No quise usarte como una porno personal -Sam carraspeo tosco y en lo que lo mire Castiel había desaparecido del asiento trasero, mi hermanito balbuceo un -Creo que eso es un "No quiero hablar de ello"- Y volvió a callarse unos largos dos minutos antes de atacar de nuevo - ¿En serio te ves... ya sabes, haciéndolo con un hombre? - Rodé los ojos mirando por la ventana, era increíble como había acabado esta historia -Con ese en específico, no tienes ni idea...- Entonces todo se volvió preguntas sobre si era gay, si me gustaba otro chico, si las chicas las iba a dejar... Sarta de mierda, en momentos así quería poder volar como Cas.

***

Al llegar al motel Cas estaba sentado en el piso de los estacionamientos, esperándonos supuse e intenté ignorar totalmente lo que había pasado como él - ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta frio, deberías haber entrado...- 

-No siento frio... No siento nada -Aclaro, yo trague en seco ladeando la cabeza "Lo tengo claro" y fui dentro tras Sammy, me detuvo entonces -Dean, Tenemos que hablar...- Vote el aire que había tragado y me detuve frente a él, Sammy también asique aclaro -Solos...- Eleve los hombros dándole el bolso de armas a Sam que entro al cuarto. Me quede ahí de brazos cruzados mirando al Ángel sobre lo que sea que tuviera que decir -La ultima no fue una fantasía creada por la diosa...- Me reí sin ganas -Bueno sea lo que sea, ya dije que lo siento...- 

-No fue una fantasía, Dean, anoche realmente tu y yo...- Me estaba congelando, sentía como se me empezaban a dormir las extremidades -Oh no, otra vez... Maldita zorra, no deshizo nada -Golpee la puerta, pero Cas me sujeto del brazo para que les mirara a los ojos -Dean, soy yo, en serio... Yo tuve sexo contigo a noche y no por lo que tú piensas sobre que solo te hago caso, quería hacerlo...- Golpee más fuerte y Sam salió mirándome con cara de malas pulgas -Golpéame-

\- ¿Dean, que? - 

\- ¡Que me golpees! Tengo otra fantasía...- El miro a Castiel a mis espaldas anonadado -Es el Cas real, Dean...-

-No, no lo es...- Sentencie yo, pero entonces el mismo nombrado me cogió de la nuca y tiro hasta poder besarme, los mismos labios ásperos, el sabor a que se había comido un dentífrico completo... Sus manos en mi piel sujetándome. Era real, Dios, era el Cas real.

Estire mis manos hasta su espalda, sujetando su cintura contra mí, quería sentirle completo de nuevo, su piel, sus labios, su lengua y sus manos -Chicos...- Escuchaba a Sam, pero le ignore, estaba tan cerca de soltar su camisa, tocarle - ¡Chicos! - Entonces si reaccionamos ambos, él sonreía irónicamente -Iré a tomar algo, no ocupen mi cama, por favor...- 


End file.
